etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Trigourd
Trigourd (also refered as Tri-Pumpkin and Cursed Pumpkin) is a recurring FOE in the series, and is part of a trio of pumpkin FOEs, often associated with each other and sometimes even fought together. Aside from Etrian Odyssey II, on most of its appearances it is depicted as the strongest of the trio. The Trigourd boast incredible defenses and the ability to inflict status effects, making it a deadly enemy. Trigourd (Etrian Odyssey II) Trigourd '''are invisible FOEs that can be found throughout the second stratum. Due to its ridiculously high physical resistance, it is nearly impossible to defeat without elemental attacks. It is advisable to have one, if not more, adventurers with ice element attacks before facing a '''Trigourd. Skills *'Pain' (Uses Head): An AOE fire attack. *'Whisper' (Uses Head): Attempts to inflict curse on the party. Drops * Curse Bone (Worth: 390 en) * Gourd Head (Worth: 380 en) * Bendy Tool (Worth: 37 en) Conditional Drop * None. Related Monsters *Flygourd *Hexgourd Tri-Pumpkin (Etrian Odyssey III) The Tri-Pumpkin is found in the sixth Stratum, the Cyclopean Haunt. Skills * Crazy Nose (Uses Head): Panics the entire party with moderate success rate. * Binding (Uses Arms): Binds arms of the entire party with high success rate. * Halloween (Uses Head): Cooperation attack with Death Pumpkin and Hell Pumpkin. Moderate fire damage and causes all binds to entire party. It can also summon a Death Pumpkin or a Hell Pumpkin. Drops * Cursed Femur (Worth: 1060 en) * Pumpkin Head (Worth: 1230 en) Conditional Drop * None. Related Monsters *Death Pumpkin *Hell Pumpkin Trigourd (Etrian Odyssey IV) Trigourd is a very powerful FOE found in the Hall of Darkness. Of the three ghastly pumpkins it is by far the strongest. It specializes in direct damage, but is resistant to all forms of attack and has very high attack and defense. When fighting one it is highly recommended to use a Runemaster as using a rune can create openings for your other party members to exploit, and they have access to the Origin Rune skill that which is a Typeless attack, and this cannot be resisted. A Sniper's Silver Arrow skill will bypass the Trigourd's defenses and do good damage. Not only that but an Imperial's Accel Drive will put Trigourd out in a heartbeat as it does typeless damage with the only draw back being the 9-turn cooldown, which is redundant as it is unlikely to survive. An Imperial subclassed with a Runemaster can potentially overkill the thing with more than 3 times it's total health in damage. If possible, the Burst attack Supernova could end the fight before it truly begins. Skills * Binding (Uses Arms): Deals damage to one party member and splashes to neighboring members aswell. Has a high chance of arm binding. * Crazy Noise (Uses Head): Deals damage to all party members and has a chance of causing panic. * Strange Chant (Uses Head): Increases the attack of all enemies. * Trigourd Tune (Uses Arms): Co-op skill with Flygourd and Hexgourd. Has a very high chance of inflicting sleep, leg bind, arm bind and head bind. Very fast skill. Drops * Cursed Femur (Worth: 7184 en) * None. * Pumpkin Head (Worth: 10000 en) Conditional Drop * Obtaining the Pumpkin Head has no real condition, it just drops with low probability. Related Monsters *Hexgourd *Flygourd Cursed Pumpkin (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Trigourd, renamed as Cursed Pumpkin, is an FOE first found in 28F the Forbidden Wood. Staying true to its ghastly appearance, the Cursed Pumpkin is able to pass through solid walls, often ambushing the player in the foggy rooms of the final stratum. While the FOE is inside a wall, it will not turn aggressive even if the player is right next to them, and if they are obstructed - usually due to the presence of another FOE like a frightened Icy Bulb, the FOE will be stranded inside the wall and rendered completely harmless. In rooms with good visibility, the Cursed Pumpkin turns aggressive if the player stands within 3 squares of them - provided there is a clear line of sight and the Pumpkin is not within a wall. In combat, the Cursed Pumpkin is one of the weakest FOEs in the final stratum. It does, however, boast incredible defenses, often taking single digits of damage from physical attacks. For that reason, focusing on using elemental attacks is the ideal strategy. Its only offensive skill is Terror Pain, which deals heavy Almighty damage to the entire party and inflicts fear on them. While this attack is powerful, the FOE will very rarely use it. It will always open the fight with this attack however. It may also use Absorb Vine, which deals TP damage to a character row. Skills * Terror Pain (Uses Head): Heavy Almighty damage to the entire party. May inflict fear. * Absorb Vine (Uses Head): Drains some TP of a single character row. Drops * Pale Bone (Worth: 6690 en) * None. * Poison Pumpkin (Worth: 17500 en) Conditional Drops * In order to get its conditional drop, the Poison Pumpkin, you must kill the Cursed Pumpkin with damage from the poison status effect. Merely defeating it while poisoned will NOT drop the item. These are used to make the prized Formaldehyde item which will make acquiring other conditional drops much easier. Related Monsters * Deathly Pumpkin * Dazing Pumpkin Trivia *The Trigourd and its two cousins are said to be spirits. In EO2, they are presumably the spirits of adventurers who hold a grudge against the Overlord. In EO4's Hall of Darkness, they are presumably the spirits of Yggdrasil Project scientists who were killed by the Warped Savior. It is unknown where the Cyclopean Haunt's variations come from (or how they ended up in that Stratum, since presumably, no human has ever set foot in it until the player's guild was tasked with killing the Abyssal God). The best possible explanation could be that those variations were the spirits of adventurers manipulated by Olympia into getting themselves killed (to prevent the Deep City's discovery), and hold a grudge against her for it (and that they're in the Cyclopean Haunt instead of the Undersea Grotto because the Abyssal God might have the power to summon spirits to his Stratum and did so to use them as guards). *Curiously enough, the Trigourd does not make an appearance in Etrian Odyssey Nexus, despite the game having both the Flygourd and Hexgourd as FOEs. While not the only game without any of the three ghastly pumpkins, it is the only game to include some, but not all three. Category:Etrian Odyssey II FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV FOE Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold FOEs Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters